


The Sweetest Fantasy

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Getting Together, Insecure Tony, M/M, Massages, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were sparring. It was actually really humorous to watch. Steve with all his strength and strategy struggled against Bucky and Natasha’s precision and perfectly timed movements. Maybe with his shield, Steve could have handled them better, but as it was, the two always managed to back him into a corner.</p><p>However, just when the two would have Steve pinned to the spot one of them always turned on the other.</p><p>It created a scene of seamless action that was almost hypnotic. It would have been enjoyable for Tony to watch if it weren’t for the laughter, the flirting, and the touches that weren’t always intended as attacks.</p><p>Bucky, Natasha, and Steve—friggin’ golden boy Steve—were in a threesome, and Tony Stark wanted in.</p><p>And not just for sex—oh no, life would be too simple if that were the case. It was just Tony’s luck that he’d developed crushes on all three of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> Happy Be-lated birthday to DreamcatchersDaughter! I hope you enjoy the story.

Tony never got what he wanted.

Tony glanced down at the mug of coffee in his hands. The expensive Italian blend reflected his face, which was obscured by his newest pair of sunglasses that cost more than what the average student fresh out of college made in a month. Heck, at least three months, if Tony was being entirely honest.

And with that honesty, Tony could begrudgingly admit that his earlier thought was immensely inaccurate, but it did not stop his intestines from knotting with jealousy.

Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were sparring. It was actually really humorous to watch. Steve with all his strength and strategy struggled against Bucky and Natasha’s precision and perfectly timed movements. Maybe with his shield, Steve could have handled them better, but as it was the two always managed to back him into a corner.

However, just when the two would have Steve pinned to the spot one of them always turned on the other.

Natasha relied on exact movements that would let her strike her opponents hard and fast then flee before Bucky or Steve could grab her. She’d then lunge at them again, lashing out where they’d least expect her to strike and using the surprise to her advantage.

Bucky’s style was an interesting combination of Steve and Natasha’s styles. He went head to head with his opponents, attacking their weak points or luring his opponents into revealing those weaknesses so he could strike.

It created a scene of seamless action that was almost hypnotic. It would have been enjoyable to watch if it weren’t for the laughter, the flirting, and the touches that weren’t always intended as attacks.

Bucky, Natasha, and Steve—friggin’ golden boy Steve—were in a threesome, and Tony Stark wanted in.

And not just for sex—oh no, life would be too simple if that were the case. It was just Tony’s luck that he’d developed crushes on all three of his teammates.

He could ignore it before; he’d been in a relationship with Pepper, but since their break up his eyes had been lingering on the trio longer than what was socially acceptable. Also, his thoughts often wandered to things that should not be thought about one’s teammates.

Natasha flipped Steve, and Bucky pounced. He pinned Steve to the mat with his flesh hand and stopped his metal fist just short of Steve’s face.

The trio froze.

Bucky smirked. “You lost this round.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Steve’s blue eyes lit up with mischief. He wiggled his hips like he was trying to get out from Bucky. Their bodies brushed, and Bucky pushed his weight more firmly against Steve’s, forcing Steve’s hips down.

Tony’s mouth went dry.

“Did you come here to spar?” Natasha asked, her attention suddenly on Tony.

Tony sipped his coffee to give himself a moment to form his answer. “Thor mentioned one of the weight machines isn’t working. Thought I’d take a look before heading off to the workshop.”

“You should join us,” Steve said, still pinned under Bucky.

“We could form teams.” Bucky eyed Natasha.

Steve swatted Bucky. “Not you and Natasha. You two are practically unbeatable together.”

“Thanks.” Tony shoved one hand in his trouser pocket and sauntered over to the weight machines. “I’m not fond of getting my ass handed to me though. Besides, last time I got in the ring with Barnes, I came out so black and blue someone slipped me a pamphlet for an abuse hotline.”

Bucky scoffed. He finally climbed off Steve and helped his boyfriend up. “I didn’t even hit you. All of those bruises were from you hitting the mat; your skin is just too sensitive.”

Tony harrumphed. “My skin is perfect, thank you very much.”

“Except for the dry patches on your elbows,” Natasha stated.

Tony’s fingers twitched with the desire to touch his elbows and see if Natasha was right. He shoved the urge down and focused on pretending to examine the weight equipment. “You wound me, Natasha.”

“C’mon, Tony, we need to work on yourself defense—and don’t deny it; I’ve already gotten you to admit it, even if you don’t remember. You know if something happens to you’re suit you need to have basic self-defense. At least this way we can make it a game. Bucky can even be on your team.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Thanks,” he said drily. “Pair me up with the one who still needs to work on footing.”

The words stung like a whip, but Tony shoved down the pain. It was simple phrases like that that reminded Tony that as friendly as Bucky, Natasha, and Steve acted around him, he’d never be accepted into their group. Besides them being young, fit, and model-like in their appearances, they shared a bond through combat and shared histories.

Tony just didn’t mesh into that bond at all.

It was still nice to fantasize though.

Tony chuckled. “Thanks, but how about another day, you know, when I don’t have to go to SI the next day and listen to the board bitch for fourteen hours about whatever inane thing has crawled up their asses.”

* * *

Tony gasped as his back hit the mat and the air rushed out of his lungs.

He’d kept his word and met up with Steve to practice self-defense.

He wished he hadn’t.

He groaned and clutched his head. He needed to order softer mats, the ones he had did little to help ease the pain of his full body impacts.

Steve’s shadow fell over Tony. He studied Tony with his wounded puppy eyes and Tony internally cursed; Steve could kill a man in front Tony and as long as Steve made those eyes afterward Tony would forgive Steve. “Are you all right?”

“Pain is thrumming through out every single one of my nerves, but I’m fine.” He waved off Steve.

Steve sighed, running a hand through blond strands. “Tony, be serious.”

“I am being serious.” Tony screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “I’m not like you and Bucky—or freaky Natasha; hitting the mat causes me pain.”

Steve squatted, and boy did Tony wish he was at a different an angle so he could enjoy the view. “I’m not saying you don’t feel pain. I’d be concerned if you didn’t. You gotta work through the pain though, and not exaggerate it. If you exaggerate now, when something serious happens, I may not realize it in time to stop the training and help you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Tony tilted his head back, stretching his neck and upper back muscles. He groaned. “Ah, feels so good. So sore.”

Steve looked away from Tony, his lips a thin line and his shoulders bunched. “You really that sore?”

“Yes,” Tony hissed and squirmed.

Steve shook his head, but there was a fondness to his eyes. He took a seat in front of Tony. He tugged on Tony’s arms until the genius begrudgingly sat up.

“Let’s stretch out your muscles.”

“They’re already stretched,” Tony whined and tried to lie down again.

Steve squeezed Tony’s arm and dragged Tony back up.

“We’ll start with something simple. Right now just do the butterfly pose.”

Tony feigned an exasperated sigh, but did as instructed. The muscles in his legs stretched and loosened. There was still a slight pain in his legs, but the stretch soothed the aches and made them more pleasurable.

“Now bend forward.” Steve demonstrated.

Tony bit his bottom lip as he copied Steve’s movements. He shoved down the voice in his head that pointed out that if Steve could bend forward a little bit more, Steve could enjoy himself immensely in the position; nothing like a little self loving during a work out, right?

When Steve instructed Tony to uncurl and sit up straight, Tony took the opportunity to tug at his shirt’s collar and fan himself. The air conditioning unit had to be on the fritz.

After a minute of just butterfly, Steve raised one arm then bent it over his head.

Steve walked Tony through a few arm and upper back stretches in the pose, then moved onto leg stretches. He had Tony shift his legs outward in a V-shape. Tony panicked that Steve might see that Tony was enjoying his stretches a little too much.

He tried to use his arm as a barrier between his crotch and Steve’s line of sight, but the super soldier forced Tony to stop. Apparently, Tony wasn’t properly stretching if he was hiding his crotch. By then though, Tony’s panic had gotten rid of any physical evidence of his enjoyment.

Tony bent over and touched the toe of his right foot, then moved onto the left. He bent down the center of his legs and slowly started to push himself back up.

“You can go farther than that,” Steve said, as Tony was halfway straightened.

“Yeah, maybe if I was twenty. …Then again, maybe not. I drank a lot in my twenties and the most exercise I got was sex. Although, I guess that would have made me flexible.”

Steve shook his head as he stood. He waltzed over to Tony and kneeled behind the genius. His palms pressed flush against Tony’s back. “I’m going to ease you down a little lower this time. You should feel a slight strain in your lower back, but nothing painful.”

One of Steve’s hands drifted to the cradle of Tony’s back.

Tony tensed. Even through his clothes he could feel hard yet smooth texture of Steve’s hand. Combat and training had hardened Steve’s skin, but his hands didn’t carry the same calluses that came from working with machinery all day.

Steve’s face was close to Tony’s neck. His small puffs of breath brushed the hairs along Tony’s nape.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Tony sensed Steve frowning.

The hand on the cradle of Tony’s back rubbed soothing circles in Tony’s skin. “Are you okay? You suddenly got a lot more tense.”

“I’m fine.” Tony lowered his upper half and stretched out his arms. “Just a little tired.”

“We’ve been stretching though. Your muscles shouldn’t be so wound up.”

“Maybe he needs a massage,” Natasha’s silky voice slipped into the conversation.

Tony shot up.

Natasha smirked down at him. Her gray sweats hung low on her hips, and her tank top clung to her torso to show off every curve. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore protective gloves for the punching bag.

“When did you get here?” Tony demanded to know. He internally winced at his defensive tone. He had no reason to be defensive, at least not if all he was doing was training with Steve.

Natasha smiled as she sauntered over to the punching bag. “Long enough to take a few incriminating photos. I wonder how Bucky will react when he sees that Steve has been touching your ass.”

Steve removed his hands from Tony. “I did not touch his ass.”

“The beauty of camera angles,” Natasha teased.

“Well, it sounds like you two have a lot to work out—pun not intended—so I’ll get back to the work that pays the bills around here.” Tony grunted as he shoved himself off his ass and onto his feet.

“I could give you a massage if you need one.” Natasha rolled her head to stretch her neck. “I’ve studied anatomy and pressure points. Give me a few minutes and you’ll walk away wondering how you ever felt so stressed.”

Tony threw an incredulous look over his shoulder and pointed at himself. “Me?”

“Unless Steve wants one,” Natasha answered.

Steve smiled like a goof and nodded his head. “She’s really good.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she gives you a happy ending each time big boy. Anyway, as I said, I’m busy, and also, call me crazy but I’m a little hesitant to have Natasha near my neck after she jabbed a needle in it.”

“I could avoid your neck.” Natasha feigned causally studying her nails.

“Cute, but no thanks.” Tony left the gym.

* * *

 Three days, two board meetings, four interdepartmental disputes, and fifty-two cups of coffee later, Tony wished he had taken Natasha up on her offer. His entire body felt like one giant knot of stress. His muscles were so tense and hard if someone were to hug him they would think he was made of stones.

Tony stood in the middle of the kitchen holding his empty coffee cup and contemplating his life choices. He had gone wrong somewhere, that was the only explanation for why he felt like crap and why the one thing that would make him feel better was gone, namely: coffee.

An image of his favorite threesome came unbidden to Tony’s mind and he scowled.

Okay, so maybe coffee wasn’t the only thing that would make him feel better, but god damnit! Turning that threesome into a foursome was unrealistic, whereas sweet, beautiful coffee was obtainable.

…Or so it would be if _someone_ hadn’t finished it all off!

Tony refused to consider that he might be that someone.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Bucky’s voice came directly behind Tony.

Tony yelped and whirled. “What the hell?” He sneered. “FRIDAY! You are supposed to warn me about sneak attacks.”

“But boss, I don’t believe—”

“Excuses.” Tony waved his hand like he was batting away a pesky fly. “And you!” Tony poked Bucky in the chest. “You know I have a heart condition.”

Bucky tilted his head down to stare at the finger planted between his pecs.

Tony’s brain chose that moment to point out Bucky’s chest was nicely firm and excellently built too. Really the definition of his pecs was perfect. An artist would weep at its beauty, as they’d try to capture the perfection through their preferred medium.

Bucky raised one eyebrow in inquiry.

Heat rushed up the back of Tony’s neck.

Tony huffed and spun around only to hiss in pain when the crick in his neck decided it rather be a friggin’ bundle of nerves scraped against a cheese grater, because that’s what it fucking felt like.

His shoulders jumped to his ears, but that made the pain worse. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Bucky demanded, forgoing any notion of personal space as he all but shoved himself at Tony.

Tony winced and massaged his neck. “Nothing, just one hell of a neck cramp. Where the hell is the coffee?” Tony flung open one of the cabinet doors.

“Your coffee reserves were depleted after your last cup, boss. Some has already been ordered, but due to the late hour, it is taking longer than usual for it arrive. There are, however, several coffee shops nearby that are still open.”

Tony groaned and rubbed his face. He was not in the mood to venture out. He contemplated calling up Happy and sending the man on a coffee run, but even Tony could acknowledge the ungodly hour. Still, he could always give Happy a bonus. Maybe even give the man an all-expenses paid vacation.

So focused on his internal debate, Tony didn’t notice Bucky reaching out to touch his neck until the man’s fingers dug into his flesh.

Tony flinched and stifled a cry of pain.

Bucky cursed in Russian, but instead of dropping his hand from Tony’s neck, he clamped his metal hand on Tony’s shoulder and pressed his flesh fingers more firmly into Tony’s skin. “What the hell, Stark? It feels like you have five—no, six knots in your neck alone.” He mumbled as he trailed his fingers down Tony’s neck and to the center of Tony’s shoulder blades. Bucky released another string of curses. “You have knots everywhere. What the hell have you been doing?”

Tony gritted his teeth as Bucky returned to kneading Tony’s neck muscles. “Oh, I don’t know. I’ve just been designing product and running a billion dollar company. Not to mention designing upgrades for the Avengers’ armor, weapons, transport, and tech in general. Oh, and fighting whatever deranged psycho with superpowers or advanced weaponry shows up every week. I mean really, I live the calmest life. How could I possibly— _Oh!_ ”

The painful sting of Bucky’s kneading flipped to pleasurable in a nanosecond that caught Tony off guard. Tony took a deep breath and grabbed the edge of the counter to keep himself from just melting to the floor. “Did you just drug me, because I swear—” Tony groaned as Bucky applied more pressure to his muscles.

Bucky grunted. The fingers of his metal hand tapped against Tony’s shoulder then slowly pushed against the muscles there.

Pleasure and pain swirled together in an intoxicating mix. Tony gave up on standing straight and slumped against the counter. He rested his forehead against the cupboards above and soaked in the feel of Bucky manipulating his muscles with strong, steady hands. “We found your second calling.”

Bucky huffed, but there was amusement in his voice when he spoke, “Natasha is better.” He rubbed the heel of his hand between Tony’s shoulder blades.

“I don’t know. Can she massage as deeply as you do, cause I swear I can feel what you’re doing down to my bones.” And it was blissfully fantastic.

“That sounds disconcerting.” Bucky lessened the pressure.

“No, no! It’s perfect. Harder.”

Bucky hesitated, which stopped all of his movements.

Tony whined. “Damn it, Bucky, I haven’t quite figured out how I’ll make it work, but I will chain you to a chair and force you to keep giving me a massage if you do not start up again right now.”

Bucky chuckled and returned to giving Tony the best massage he had ever experience. “Oh god, yes.”

“Uh…” Steve’s voice cut in. “Am I interrupting something?”

Tony tensed as his brain in one second replayed everything he had just said to Bucky and how it could sound to an outsider.

Bucky laughed. “No, just giving Stark here a massage. Maybe you could help us out? Sounds like he likes it _rough_.” The humor in Bucky’s tone disappeared and was replaced with a voice that was downright sexual, and had Tony’s body betraying him.

“Your back has gotten worse?” Steve strolled up to Tony and without asking lay his palm on Tony’s back.

Tony shot up like a cat doused in a bucket of water. He hurried to put some distance between him and the two super soldiers.

Bucky and Steve were left standing with their hands hovering in the air right where Tony’s back had been. The sight would have almost been comical if Tony hadn’t almost gotten caught enjoying himself too much. Tony cursed his libido. He felt like he was twenty-years old again, and it was making his life hell.

Steve retracted his hand first, and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, I guess I should have asked before touching you.”

Bucky made an annoyed clicking sound with his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. “It was just a joke, Stark, calm down.”

 _Just a joke_ , Tony reminded himself. Instead of feeling better though, Tony’s chest constricted with an emotion he rather not name. His insides burned with humiliation and he clenched jaw to stop the vitriol that would come out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled. “While I did enjoy our homoerotic moment, I need coffee now. Also, Steve, you might want to keep an eye on your boyfriend. I know it’s hard for him to keep his hands off me, what with my gorgeous looks, but he’ll just have to suffer with the rest of the world that wants a piece of this ass.”

Tony moved to go, but Steve caught his arm and held him back.

“You shouldn’t have caffeine after a massage,” Steve blurted out.

Tony hit Steve with a deadpanned stare that caused the tip of Steve’s ears to turn pink in embarrassment. “Loki and his army of misfit toys could not keep me from coffee.”

Bucky scoffed and pulled out a glass from the cabinets. “Don’t be an ass, Tony—or at least not a masochist. Steve isn’t joking. Caffeine after a massage will void any good the massage did.” He thrust the glass under the sink’s spout and filled the cup with water. “Just drink water for the next hour. Also, get some sleep.” He set the cup on the counter next to Tony.

When Tony didn’t pick up the cup right away, Bucky rolled his eyes, grabbed Tony’s wrist, and placed Tony’s hand right next to the cup.

Tony sighed and finally accepted the glass. He chugged the water down in one gulp then stared expectantly at the hand Steve still hand on his arm. “You going to let me go anytime soon, big guy?”

“Depends, are you going to sleep?”

“Hey, you two are awake now too,” Tony argued.

“One,” Bucky held up a finger, “our serums make it so we don’t need as much sleep. Two,” he held up a second finger, “we just woke up from sleeping. “And three, we haven’t been awake for almost seventy-two hours straight, unlike you.”

“Yeah well…” Tony wracked his brain for an argument. “I have a thousand things to do, and I don’t need as much sleep either.”

“Bull shit,” Bucky said. “Steve, fireman carry.”

“Fireman what now?” was all Tony got, before Steve launched himself at Tony. One moment Tony was standing on his own two feet, the next he was hanging around Steve’s neck like a human scarf. His brain calculated the amount of strength, hand-eye coordination, and just plain good old fashion badassary Steve had to possess in order to have manhandled Tony across his shoulders without any signs of exertion.

Tony’s preoccupied thoughts gave Steve enough time to take two steps before Tony’s brain processed the situation. Tony mock gasped. “Is Captain America abducting an innocent civilian?”

Bucky snorted, following behind Steve. “If you’re innocent, I’ll eat my hat.”

“You own a hat?” Tony asked.

“I’ll let you buy me one, and I’ll eat it.”

Tony laughed drily. He patted Steve’s shoulder. “Okay, Captain Muscles, put me down. This carrying shtick is terrible for my public image and is actually really uncomfortable.”

Steve shook his head. “Not until the mission is complete.” His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Tony squawked with indignation. “What mission?”

“The ‘get the idiot genius who is sleep-deprived in bed’ mission,” Bucky explained.

“Well, jeez, just put some attractive people in my bed, and I am there.”

“Is that an invitation, Tony?” Bucky challenged.

“Depends who’s asking.”

Realization and awkwardness hushed their conversation. Tony’s mind was in a panic, scrambling for the best comment or action that would get him out of the situation while maintain his dignity. Steve’s muscles had constricted like he was bracing himself for a blow, and Bucky face had hardened with scrutiny.

“And if I was the one asking?” Suspicion laced Bucky’s tone.

“Well, I’ve certain haven’t had sex with a cyborg yet.” Tony made a show of checking Bucky out. “I always pictured it with a female cyborg and she would have a cybernetic eye.” Tony hummed. “Tell you what, if I haven’t met a sexy cyborg lady in a few years, call me and we’ll arrange something.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony’s response.

Steve’s muscles softened under Tony.

Tony mentally applauded himself for the quick recovery.

There was a _swoosh_ as the elevator doors opened.

Tony wiggled on Steve’s shoulder. “Seriously, though, let me down. I promise I will take the elevator to my room.”

“You hear that, FRIDAY?” Steve aimed at the ceiling. “If he does any differently let Bucky and me know and we’ll deal with him.”

“Understood,” FRIDAY answered.

Tony scowled even as Steve lowered him to the ground. “Traitor.”

Steve held Tony’s arms as Tony unadjusted to being on his feet again. He squeezed Tony’s arm, drawing Tony’s attention to Steve’s gaze. His blue eyes were lit with concerned and a hint of sorrow that Tony couldn’t explain the reasoning behind. In opposition to the maudlin gaze was Steve’s soft, warm smile. “You know if something is bothering you or if something is on your mind you can talk to us, right?”

Tony scoffed and stepped backward into the elevator. “Please, Steve. If I wanted to discuss feelings I would have studied Psychology.”

The door slid shut on Steve’s worried face.

* * *

 “The direct approach is the best way to proceed,” Natasha’s muffled voice floated down the hall.

Tony’s stopped shifting calculations and blueprints on his Stark Pad as he paused in the hallway. He’d just returned from SI where he had given the board a piece of his mind about their attempts to sell products that hadn’t been thoroughly beta tested, and he was in high spirits. He had planned to settle in the living room with some light work and have FRIDAY play a movie.

“I was essentially direct with him,” Bucky said, sounding exasperated.

“You could have been more direct,” Steve pointed out.

There was a pause, and Tony knew Bucky was glaring at Steve.

Steve cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’m still not sure if that’s a good idea. I know he has some experience with these kind of things, but this is different. This isn’t some casual thing; it’s going to be a serious commitment.”

“Do you believe he can’t commit?” Natasha asked.

“No, but he may not think he can. Better to go slow and not cause him to panic.”

Tony frowned and took a couple steps closer to the living room.

Tony’s brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Suddenly Bucky popped his head out from the living room. “I thought I heard someone.” Bucky hollered back into the living room. “Hey, Steve is your hearing going bad or are you really that unaware of your surroundings?” Then just like that, Bucky popped back inside the room.

“Very funny,” Steve said drily.

Tony hesitated for a half a second, not sure if his presence would be welcomed among the trio.

Tony quickly reminded himself it was his tower and they could go screw each other if they wanted to ban him from one of the rooms in his own home.

Tony stopped in the doorway.

Steve was seated cross-legged on the floor, his sketchpad and pencils scattered about. Bucky had dropped to his knees behind Steve and captured the blond beauty in a headlock. Bucky smirked as Steve tugged on his hold.

An annoyed huff escaped Steve, but his lips curved into a smile. A second later, Steve threw himself to the side, taking Bucky with him and engaging in a playful wrestling match.

“This is why I can’t take them anywhere,” Natasha said from the couch. She covered the plush cushions with her body, looking far more relaxed than she probably was. Knowing Natasha, even though she was smiling at Tony, most of her attention was really on the two super soldiers, waiting and watching to see if they would try to drag her into their brawl.

Tony feigned a breath of exasperation as he sauntered past the wrestling soldiers and toward the couch. “Honestly, Natasha dear, with your brains and beauty you could have anyone you want, yet you chose those two.”

Natasha drew her legs up so Tony could join her on the couch. “They stimulate me where it counts.”

“Kinky.” Tony plopped himself on the couch. He raised his Stark Pad to his face, but a second later the pad was kicked out of his hands and on the floor.

Tony jolted in surprise, but before he could get up and grab his pad off the floor, Natasha laid her legs across his lap.

“I hear you have been overworking yourself,” Natasha purred.

The tone of voice sent waves of electricity through Tony. He shoved down the reaction and focused on maintaining his mask of nonchalance around Natasha—of the entire trio, Tony most feared that Natasha would discover his feelings. Not because she would react the worst, but because she was the most likely of the three to learn the truth first.

“Maybe if I was you average Joe working at Best Buy, yes, I would be overworking myself, but today has actually been one of my more relaxing days.” Tony leaned down for his pad.

His fingertips were just inches from the device when Steve grabbed the pad and slid it to Bucky.

Bucky jumped off the ground, Stark Pad in hand, and dashed out of the room.

“Bucky! Give that—” Steve cut Tony off by plopping and wedging himself between the arm of the couch and Tony. Steve wiggled down lower, forcing Tony to scoot across the couch and closer to Natasha.

Two sinewy arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head down against two soft breasts.

Tony’s brain shut down.

“Sorry, Tones,” Steve apologized, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s ankles. “For the sake of the team and your mental health, we are officially putting you on couch rest for the remainder of the evening.”

Tony’s brain rebooted and his first thought was of defiance. He wiggled and twisted. He even got a good kick in Steve’s abs, but he could not break the hold Natasha and Steve had on him.

Bucky whistled appreciatively as he waltzed back into the room. “Well, if this isn’t the cutest sight.”

“Shut up, Barnes.” Tony struggled some more, only for his face to get shoved right between Natasha’s boobs.

He panicked as all the various ways Natasha could kill him flashed through his mind. He quickly turned himself around and pretended to be a statue. He all but sighed in relief when Natasha did not snap his neck.

Bucky stole Tony’s attention again when the soldier settled down on the floor in front of Tony. Bucky grabbed the remote off the nearby table and turned on the TV. “Just settle down and relax, Tony. If you don’t who knows what will happen to that fancy computer of yours.”

Tony scoffed. “I got an unlimited supply of Stark Pads.”

“Oh, so you don’t mind if I destroy the one that has all your personal files on it, and has already been set to work to your specifications—not just the general settings for the public?” Bucky asked innocently.

Tony mulled it over. He could easily set up any of his Stark Pads to fit his specifications and needs in just a few minutes. The destruction of his current Stark Pad would be inconvenient at best.

Bucky and the others had to know that.

Even so he could play along for a while and let himself enjoy being surround by his three crushes. Just so long as it wasn’t _too_ obvious he was caving into their demands.

He feigned a glare at Bucky. “You win this round.”

* * *

Tony didn’t know what he was doing with himself, so nothing new, yet he still felt like an idiot as he held his Stark Pad in his lap and stared at the screen. A colorful pastel book cover glowed on the screen, promising a kitschy romance. Based on the motorcycle in the foreground, it probably featured some wannabe bad boy love interest.

The book was by Pepper’s favorite author and he had bought it without thinking. In the past he’d buy the books for her or get an advanced copy, then strip the book of any DRM (if it had any), and with the help of JARVIS and a few interns, he’d edit the pages so Pepper would have a personalized copy with her preferred font, spacing, and a few flourishes on the page.

Now that they were broken up, he wasn’t so sure he could do that any more without upsetting Pepper. She’d love the book, but he could already hear her lecture about appropriate post break up behavior/friendship behavior/boss and employee behavior.

With a sigh, Tony set the tablet down on his workbench. “FRIDAY, project.” He already bought the damn book, he might as well mess with it a bit. Maybe he’d draw Iron Man masks in the corner sand send it to Fury. Surely, Fury could appreciate a good romance.

“What kind of reviews does this book have?” Tony asked as the first page popped up before him in the holo display.

“Ratings average around a 3.82 out of 5, boss,” FRIDAY answered. “However, when discriminatory reviews are removed, the average comes out to be 4.24.”

“Discriminatory?”

“The novel in question features a romance between two males, boss.”

Now that intrigued Tony. The author was very main stream the last time Tony checked, and while LGBTQIA literature was slowly seeping into main stream, Tony had yet to hear of any big named author writing a novel that wasn’t a coming out story or where the LGBTQIA character’s were just sidekicks.

“All right, let’s see if this novel is worth the 4.24 rating.” Tony read the first chapter.

He wasn’t impressed.

Although, he was a little concerned that he kept envisioning the dark haired, brooding, chest of rippling muscles, and owner of a tattoo parlor guy as Bucky.

He read chapter two.

And tattoo parlor guy actually was a bit of a flirt and had amazing witty one-liners that Tony could hear Bucky saying.

Chapter three.

Oh, sweet baby Science, tattoo guy was Bucky.

Tony tried viciously to deny it. He even put the book down and tried to work on something—anything—to distract himself from envisioning Bucky as a tattoo artist. He couldn’t stop himself though. He could barely go five minutes before he’d request FRIDAY to project the book again.

His only solace was the fact that the florist, who worked below tattoo guy’s parlor, was nothing like anyone Tony knew.

By chapter seven Tony hated himself, because somehow—SOMEHOW—florist guy was him. The arrogance, the comebacks, the deflection, the need to create gadgets whenever he got frustrated—oh and the fact that apparently florist guy was the heir to a multi-million dollar company but was on the outs with his dad, which was why florist guy was a florist and not an engineer/business man like his degrees suggested.

Tony once again stopped the projection. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath.

This was a sickness. His obsession with Steve, Natasha, and Bucky was getting to him. If he kept reading he’d somehow find characters that reminded him of the other two, and start writing fanfiction about them in his head, which he did not need.

Straightening up, Tony left his workshop and marched into the kitchen to grab himself a snack.

He rummaged through the cupboards and found one of Steve’s protein bars. He tore into it with relish, biting into it like it was the damnable author’s head.

How dare she, he, or they fill his head with some lonely soul’s fantasy—and not even a sexy fantasy too! Where was all the shirt ripping and pants dropping?

Although, now that Tony thought about it, in the romance genre wasn’t it more common for a build up to sex? Even that _Fifty Shades_ book had some build up.

“FRIDAY—” Tony didn’t have to finish the command before FRIDAY brought up a projection of the last page Tony had been on.

Tony pulled up a chair and read. He lost track of time, becoming engrossed in what turned out to be a murder mystery thriller as well as a romance novel. His heart raced when the tattoo artist found himself trapped in the office of the suspected murder. His chest ached as the florist was rushed off to the ER after protecting the tattoo artist.

The first sex scene came and went, but Tony didn’t care.

He was too wrapped up in the novel—too wrapped up in the fantasy of him and Bucky, because if Tony were being honest, that’s how he envisioned the characters. It was him and Bucky, fighting along side each other and declaring their love for each other.

He might have also envisioned Natasha and Steve as the two sexy detectives (and he also might be hoping for a foursome in the sequel).

A second sex scene occurred in the last chapter and Tony felt warmth bloom in his chest as the character’s reaffirmed their love.

“You daydream about being a florist?” Wanda’s voice cut through Tony’s thoughts, her elbow grazing him as she walked past.

Tony stiffened. His gaze slid to Wanda who was smirking at him.

Wanda stopped behind Tony and skimmed the page. “My, Mr. Stark, I never knew you were interested in something so…fantastical.”

Tony coughed to clear his throat and removed himself from his seat. “I needed to make sure the book was good before sending it off to Pepper.”

“And it was very good.” It wasn’t a question. A wicked gleam danced in Wanda’s eyes. Her gaze drifted downward, and Tony against his better judgment let his eyes follow hers.

He was sporting a chub.

“Shall I inform the Winter Soldier of your fantasy?” she teased.

Horror filled Tony. He wasn’t sure how Bucky would react to knowing Tony had inserted himself and Bucky into a romance novel, but he knew it wouldn’t end well. Hell, he’d be lucky to survive Natasha and Steve.

Wanda’s mouth curled downward.

Tony internally scowled at himself and forced his insides to turn to steel. “Do whatever you want.” The best way to handle a threat sometimes was to treat it like it wasn’t one.

“Stark—“ Wanda started, but by then Tony had stormed out of the room.

* * *

Tony hid for three days.

Exactly at hour seventy-two the door to his workshop opened and Steve marched in, head high, shoulders back, and a gleam in his eyes that promised he would be taking none of Tony’s shit. He strolled over to bench where Tony was soldering one of his gauntlets.

“I don’t know what Wanda did, but she wanted me to inform you that she apologizes.”

Tony rotated the gauntlet by a centimeter to so he’d have a better angle. “That’s nice.”

Steve heaved a heavy sigh and dragged his hand down his face. “Tony, please, be reasonable. I know Wanda and you don’t always get along, but if anything that makes her apology all the more meaningful. And don’t try to argue that it would be more sincere coming from her mouth instead of mine. You locked all of us out.”

Tony shrugged.

“Damn it, Tony.” Steve yanked out a spare stool from under the table and took a seat. He was going to stay until Tony listened or Tony passed out from exhaustion; not even Tony knew which would happen first. “Do you realize how nuts you drive everyone when you pull this stunt?”

“I’ve been keeping track of SI sales, reading and signing contracts while also monitoring ones being approved and signed by the board, and I have sent Pepper an email everyday. I even reschedule a few of my meetings myself.”

“I’m not talking about the company or Pepper; I’m talking about the team.”

Tony snorted. “That’s cute. The team speech. Let me guess, it goes something along the lines of: we have to do this together?”

Steve gripped the edge of the table. His jaw clenched as he held back what he really wanted to say. “More like we are a team, and as much as you like to pretend no one cares about you—for whatever reason that is—the fact is: we care. Rhodey contemplated using the war machine suit to shoot his way in here. Sam acts fine, but he’s been more tense, and always asks about you whenever Bucky, Natasha, or I walk by. Wanda has been more vicious in her training. She’s obviously frustrated and doesn’t know what to do. Vision is trying help her, but even he is at a loss as to how to help. And if Thor were here, he’d be asking about you too and demanding that we have a feast to celebrate you leaving this room.”

Something in Tony snapped. He was just so fed with Steve’s pep talk and preaching. “And what about Team Black Winter Shield, or whatever the kids are calling it these days?”

Steve went silent. He blinked, his expression going blank. Tony could see the question repeating itself in Steve’s head. Tony switched off the soldering iron and stared Steve down, silently communicating that he would not allow his question to be ignored.

Steve licked his lips. His head tilted to the side ever so slightly, and once again Tony could envision Steve’s thoughts. Steve was weighing his answers and the consequences that came with them.

“Natasha was concerned, but level-headed. She used FRIDAY to monitor you, but was dissatisfied that surveillance was her only course of action.”

Tony nodded. That sounded like Natasha all right.

“She tried to override a few of your protocols and also tried to trick FRIDAY into allowing her access to your workshop.”

Tony sat up a little straighter. Now, that was a tad odd for Natasha—not that she wouldn’t do those things if Tony’s life were endanger; however, the circumstances had been mundane and didn’t require her to go to such extremes.

“Bucky made a few smartass comments.”

 _Typical_.

“Then he punched a hole in a wall.”

“What! Did he damage any of the wiring? Did he damage his hand? Did he get electrocuted? Did he get electrocuted and then have an episode, because I swear on all that is science, if he—”

“Everything is fine.” Steve held up his hands to silence Tony. “FRIDAY helped us get someone to come in and fix the wall. The wiring wasn’t harmed, and neither was Bucky.”

Tony sagged in relief. “He really punched a wall?”

“And my face.” Steve massaged his jaw. “He was brutal during practice. Nat refused to spar with him. I think he must have walked by your workshop every other hour every day.”

“Just every other hour?” Tony joked, but deep down he was serious.

“He probably would have done so every hour if Nat wasn’t monitoring you.”

Tony didn’t know what to think. He honestly thought Bucky and Natasha would be two of the least affected by his withdrawal.

Tony’s mouth went dry and he met Steve’s eyes. “So I guess that leaves you.”

Steve took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his cropped hair. “I was concerned, but I knew you needed your space. When Wanda came up to me and told me you went into lock down mode because of her, it took all of my restraint not to grab her by her shoulders and demand she tell me exactly what happened. I still asked, but when she refused, I just—I just…” Steve’s fist clenched. “Don’t get me wrong here, Tony, Wanda has become like family to me—just like all of the avengers—but I know how well she can mess with someone’s head.”

“She didn’t use her powers on me,” Tony said.

Steve sighed, his shoulder drooping. “I know, Tony. Wanda though, she has got a tongue as sharp as yours and usually sharper.”

Tony was at a loss for words and Steve seemed to have exhausted his own. They sat there in the quiet, Steve looking like he’d just stormed his way through a hundred battlefields and Tony appearing lost in a labyrinth of turmoil.

“Those sound like some intense reactions for you three,” Tony’s voice came out thick and unsure.

Steve took a deep breath, preparing for one last battle even though he’d just won the war. “Are you really that oblivious or is the idea that the three of us want you really so bad?”

 _Want_. Want was the keyword, and it made all the difference.

Tony let out a haughty huff and turned away, plastering on a fake smile. “Please, Steve, for a few months there in my twenties every week I was in an orgy. You really think I’m going to panic like Bambi just because—”

Steve squeezed his wrist. “Tony.”

Tony snapped his jaw shut. He knew that tone. He knew what that tone meant, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. He wanted to, but the thought of letting himself believe, only to later discover he’d misinterpreted, crushed his insides.

Steve rubbed his thumb against Tony’s plus point. “Listen, I don’t think I should be the one confessing for Bucky or Natasha—in fact, they’re probably going to kill me for letting things get this far and not contacting them. However, if you need me to say it—to make it any more clear—I will.”

Tony’s fingers curled into fists. He swallowed hard on a lump in his throat. He was terrified, but he had never been one to show fear easily, so instead he let his humor and wit take over. “Damn. That’s one of the best sorta-kinda romantic confessions I have ever heard. You shoulder really sell it to Hallmark.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth upturned. “Or maybe the two of us can meet up with Bucky and Natasha and have a _real_ confession?”

“Oh, but I liked this one so much.”

“Please, Tony?” Steve asked, and used that puppy dog stare that would always get Tony to cave.

Through uncertainty and trepidation, Tony put down the soldering iron and slid off his stool.

Steve took hold of his wrist again and led Tony out of the workshop.

* * *

Natasha all but evaporated out from the shadows when Steve and Tony arrived in the living room, which was oddly vacant for this time of day.

“I informed Bucky, and the others have agreed to give us privacy for the next hour,” Natasha stated like she was on a mission.

A noise of indignation escaped Tony. “You were spying on me?”

Natasha cocked her head to one side, and gracefully seated herself on the couch like it was a throne and she a queen. “I believe Steve already told you I was monitoring you.”

“Yeah, monitoring as in asking FRIDAY if I was still alive, not using my own security system to watch me.”

“To be fair, I wasn’t able to watch you until the seventy-two hour mark had passed.” She smiled.

“Triple spy,” Tony grumbled and dropped himself on the loveseat.

“Behave,” Steve chastised, just as Bucky strolled into the room.

His sweatpants were drenched in sweat and his wife beater clung to his body like a second skin. Strands of hair had slipped out of Bucky’s sloppy topknot. Blood and cuts littered the knuckles on Bucky’s right hand.

“Bucky!” Steve rushed to Bucky and cradled his boyfriend’s hand in his. “What did you do?”

Bucky shrugged, taking his hand from Steve’s. “The wrap was ruining the feel of the impact.” He flexed his fingers and studied them.

“That’s no reason to hurt yourself,” Steve argued.

Bucky’s brow furrowed like he couldn’t understand Steve. “I wasn’t trying to hurt myself. The punching bag didn’t…” Bucky searched for the words to explain himself. “…feel right with the wrap on. Too fake. Too soft.”

“Bucky—” Steve started, but did not finish.

“Anyway,” Bucky plopped himself on the arm of Tony’s chair, catching Tony off guard. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “Last I heard, we’re here for Tony, not me.”

“I’m sure you and Bucky can finish this conversation later, right, Steve?” Natasha asked. Her tone made it clear that she did not approve of pushing Bucky for answers right now.

“Right,” Steve begrudgingly dropped the subject. “It’s time we were up front with Tony.”

“Agreed,” Bucky and Natasha said simultaneously.

The room fell into silence.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Right, well, if that’s all…” Tony rose to stand, but Bucky’s hand on his chest pushed him back down on the cushions.

“Just give it a moment, Tony,” Bucky said.

“I did.” Tony pouted.

Steve sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. “Since apparently, Natasha and Bucky are both to cowardly to make the first move—”

“Who you calling a coward, Rogers?” Bucky demanded.

Steve gave Bucky a smug look. “I think you know.”

“If that’s how you are going to play it…” Bucky sunk lower into the loveseat, so he could wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

The act had the unintended of effect of giving Tony a good whiff of Bucky’s workout musk, which he was torn between liking and disliking. The scent itself was pleasant, an odd mixture of metal and sweat with traces of gunpowder. It would be nice in small doses, but because Bucky was drenched in the odor, Tony found it overpowering and wrinkled his nose.

Tony opened his mouth to make comment, but Bucky plowed onward. “The three of us think your attractive and it would be good to add you to our group.”

Tony mockingly acted surprise. “I thought I was already in a boy band. In fact, I thought we all were and we agreed to name it The Avengers.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, Steve frowned, and Natasha smirked.

“Do you want me to get sappy?” Bucky asked.

“And if I said I did?” Tony challenged. His nerves were shaking with apprehension, and the only way he could cover it up was by acting bullheaded.

Bucky looked at Tony—really looked at him. Tony could feel the assessment and cataloging going on inside Bucky’s head as he scrutinized Tony.

Without breaking eye contact, Bucky swung himself into Tony’s lap, straddling the genius.

Tony’s heart leaped, and he choked on his words.

Bucky wrapped one hand behind Tony’s neck, drawing Tony closer. He stopped just short of a kiss. His eyes flickered down to Tony’s lips then back to Tony’s eyes.

If Tony was going to protest now was the time.

Nervous, Tony licked his lips.

Bukcy’s eyes followed the movement.

Tony leaned forward, and Bucky met him halfway.

The kiss was shallow but firm, their mouths slotting together then releasing to capture each other again within milliseconds, pushing to close that distance until they parted again. It was a dance, one that sent thrills down Tony’s spine.

He smiled against the hot puffs of breath from Bucky’s nose that teased his own.

Their lips separated and Tony pressed forward to recapture Bucky’s mouth, but this time Bucky stayed out of reach.

His fingers massaged the base of his scalp.

Tony groaned at the wondrous feeling.

“Did I mention you have some talented fingers?” Tony let out in a huff.

“Close enough.”

Bucky’s hands surrounded Tony’s face and forced him to meet Bucky’s eyes again. There was a seriousness and determination in Bucky’s gaze that the soldier reserved for battle. “We want you to join us. _I_ want you to join us.”

Tony’s heart jumped to his throat. Panic set in. It was too real. Too good. He had to be dreaming or this had to be some hallucination. Someone must have captured him, and this was some ludicrous plot to get information out of him.

Bucky growled and tugged Tony’s head toward his chest, hugging Tony like he needed protection. “Will, you tell your thoughts to shut up? They don’t know shit.”

“How would you know?” Tony petulantly demanded.

“Because Natasha isn’t the only spy or assassin around here, Stark. Just because I don’t make a point of letting people know I can read them, doesn’t mean I don’t know how, and you, Tony, aren’t just an open book; you’re an open audio book with its tape blasting on stereo. So please, just stop listening to your brain and listen to me. I like you. I like your ass. I like your style. I may even like your stupid beard. I also like your wit. I like your sass and your take no bullshit behavior. I also like that as much as you like to pretend to be a pompous jerk, you give a lot more of a shit than you let on. And god damn it, I’ll even admit you look so friggin’ adorable whenever you finish one of our upgrades. Seriously, Steve may be known for his sad puppy dog eyes, but you’re like an excited puppy that is just so fucking proud it caught the damn ball properly during fetch.

“So,” Bucky released Tony’s head and gestured to himself. “Will you date me?”

Tony stared at Bucky, mouth agape.

“You broke Tony,” Natasha deadpanned.

“He said he wanted sappy.” Bucky groaned and buried his face in his flesh palm.

“I think he was expecting a simple: I love you.” Steve snickered.

Bucky climbed off Tony’s lap and turned to Steve. He gestured helplessly at Tony. “Fix him.”

Steve held his hands up in front of him. “You break him, you fix him. Besides, it’s not my turn.”

“Not your—”

Natasha rose up from the couch, cutting off Bucky’s inquiry.

She padded over to Tony. Just like Bucky, she studied Tony. A sly smile spread across her lips. “Epic love confessions aren’t really my style.”

She bent down kissed Tony’s cheek. “But I suppose I could make an exception.”

At the touch of her lips, Tony’s mind was back online. He snapped his mouth shut and stared in awe at Natasha.

“I agree with Bucky’s assessment of attractiveness after you’ve completed upgrades on Avengers’ gear.” She slid a sneaky, taunting glance at Bucky. “I can’t say your ass is something I focus on, but I have enjoyed the few conversations between Steve and Bucky that I have been privy to in regards to it, and I agree that it is well proportioned. The man hidden under the armor certainly is appealing, and I mean that literally and figuratively.” She held Tony’s gaze for a beat, underscoring how serious she was about her statement. Her nose wrinkled as a playful smile concealed the seriousness of what she had just said. “And of course, it would be nice to have intellectual conversations with someone for once.”

Bucky and Steve leveled her with exasperated looks, but there was a fondness to their expressions even as they did so.

“So will you date me?” Natasha asked.

Tony opened his mouth, but only a squeak came out.

The trio burst out in snickers.

Tony flushed with embarrassment.

Steve shook his head, walked over to Tony, and kissed Tony on the forehead. “It’s okay, Tones. It’s just really cute.”

“I’m not cute!” Tony protested, his voice a croak. Tony groaned at the sound and slumped deeper into the loveseat. Where were the super villains when you needed them? They should be destroying the city right now so Tony could avoid this embarrassment.

Steve took his place in front of Tony, placing his hands on the armrests of the loveseat. He leaned down so he and Tony were level. Steve hummed like he was thinking something over. He nodded. “Yup, still adorable.”

“Shut up.” Tony whacked Steve on the chest.

“So everyone else gets to confess their feelings for you, but I don’t?”

“You’re not confessing, you’re lying and labeling me things I am not.”

“Strange, I could have sworn I just heard two other people call you cute.”

Tony groaned and dropped his head. “You’re never going to stop, are you?”

“Think of it as revenge for your language joke.”

“Oh, come on, that was hilarious.”

Steve was not amused.

Tony grinned impishly.

Steve sighed, letting himself fall forward enough so his forehead rested on Tony’s. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. “For all the reasons Bucky and Natasha gave, I like you too; however, I also want to be with you because you challenge me. Sometimes it is to the point of craziness, but I’ve realized that ever since I met you I’ve been changing for the better. Some of it’s natural change that comes from life experiences, but most it of it comes from you always pushing me and asking the questions I overlook. So yes, Tony, I want to date you, and I hope you want to date me too.”

Tony thought he’d regained his words but Steve had taken them from him again. He knew his answer—his answer to all three of them—but he was stuck in awe. The confessions were the kind of things he expected from romance novels and movies and soothed a part of himself that he hadn’t known so desperately needed such sentimentality.

Tony swallowed to wet his throat and buy him some time. “Wow.”

The trio waited for him to continue.

“Wow,” Tony said again and peered over Steve’s shoulder at Bucky and Natasha. “I hope you two realize he just blew what you guys had to say out of the water. I mean, wow, that was marriage proposal type material.”

Steve chuckled and pulled back from Tony. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind in for the future.”

Tony cocked his head at Bucky. “Are you sure you were the ladies man in the forties, because I’m starting to think it was really Steve.”

“Who do you think he learned it from?” Bucky smirked.

“You still haven’t answered our question, Tony,” Natasha interrupted. “Would you like to date us or not?”

Tony grinned from ear to ear; his doubts gone. “After all that? I’d been an asshole if I said no.”

* * *

Tony didn’t know what to expect from the new arrangement. So far everything was the same, but with a lot more touching.

A _lot_ more touching.

There had been the simple hand brushes whenever one of the trio walked by and pecks given out as greetings and goodbyes. All of those had been expected. Heck, even a few inappropriate gropes snuck in during training was expected. Getting tugged into a room by Natasha like they were teenagers in high school and then pinned to a wall until she had him gasping and shuddering had not been expected.

The next time she brought handcuffs had also not been foreseen.

Nor had he predicted what would happen the night he went out with Bucky to play billiards. Tony had thought it humorous that Bucky invited him out for a game of pool; he was certain Bucky had gotten it in his head that Tony would need pointers and then he could make the classic move of helping Tony. Tony shot that plan down by sinking two balls in on his first hit.

What Tony hadn’t planned on was for Bucky to praise him and then ask for Tony to demonstrate how he’d sunk the shot. Tony had reset the balls and gotten himself in the position to shot them back in when Bucky sidled up behind him, cutting off Tony’s physics lecture. Bucky flashed him an innocent smile and explained that he just wanted to get a “feel” for what Tony was doing.

Bucky had certainly gotten “a feel”. After an hour of innuendos and Bucky finding ways to grind himself against Tony (even going so far as to position himself so his ass rubbed Tony’s crotch a few times), Tony finally dragged Bucky outside and into the back of his car where they relieved their tension.

Steve was the real sneaky bastard though. He’d use that sweet, innocent baby face to lure Tony to the couch to cuddle, watch movies, or read together, and always just when Tony would relax and feel his mind drifting into serenity, Steve’s hand would wander under his shirt. Tony would groan at first and snuggle closer, enjoying the light touch that stroked his abs, back, or hips. Then the hand would wander lower, teasing Tony, until slowly Steve would give Tony the bliss he craved.

Steve also liked catching Tony off guard in the shower or even the gym. Tony would be standing under the spray and suddenly Steve would be there kissing the back of his neck and touching his hips. At the gym though, it was always when Tony would collapse on the floor and declare himself dead that Steve would just kneel down and kiss him until Tony was alive with energy.

When his partners paired up though, dear all that was good and scientific, Tony could barely survive it. All of them were quick-witted and loved to tease. Steve and Bucky were playful together, and sometimes liked to pretend to fight over him like a toy. Natasha and Steve, they were the good cop bad cop, and Tony could never tell which was which until well into their fun. Natasha and Bucky though… well, if Steve and Bucky liked to play, and Natasha and Steve were like good cop bad cop, then Bucky and Natasha were two bad cops that liked to play with him in the best ways.

Tony feared his head would explode once all four of them got together at once.

* * *

 _Extraction Imminent._ _:)_

Tony stared at Natasha’s text. He understood the literal meaning of the message, but he struggled to comprehend the reasoning behind it. A quick glance out of the SI window told him no one was destroying the city, and he didn’t recall any plans made for that afternoon.

“I don’t see any reading going on over there,” Pepper sing-songed from the plush chair in her office.

Tony closed his messages. “I’m reading.”

“Really? You’re reading R&D’s report on your phone? When you have your Stark Pad in your other hand.”

“Sometimes I get bored of staring at the same screen.”

Pepper snorted in disbelief, but smiled nonetheless. “Back to work, Tony.”

Tony nodded and pocketed his phone. He brought his pad up to read when Natasha marched through the door, not even slowing down until she stood right in front of Tony.

“It’s time,” she said.

“Tony, what’s going on?” Pepper stood up.

Before Tony could answer, Natasha whirled on Pepper. “That information is classified. However, I can inform you that there is no immediate danger, but Tony’s presence is required.”

“For what?” Tony asked.

“Classified.” Natasha grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

“Wait! Let me grab my briefcase at least.” Tony snatched up the case as they walked by it.

Natasha slowed down her pace so Tony wasn’t tripping over himself to keep up.

Tony glanced over his shoulder to see Pepper watching their departure from the doorway with a worried frown.

“We’ll work on getting her a vacation after this,” Natasha stated.

The statement caught Tony by surprise at first, but he nodded. “So you going to debrief me as we go or do I have wait until we’re at the sterile, creepy spy base?”

They stepped into the elevator. The doors closing behind them.

A salacious smile spread across Natasha’s face. She looked Tony up and down. “We’ll save the debriefing for later.”

The elevator binged as it came to a stop. The doors opened and Natasha sashayed out.

“You promise?” Tony hollered as he hurried to catch up to her.

Natasha didn’t say anything, but knowing her, she was probably pleased with herself.

She led Tony out of SI where a silver sports car was parked.

“Do all top agents get fancy cars or is it just you?” Tony quipped.

“This old thing?” Natasha went around to the driver side and yanked open the door. “Standard issue to any agent. Now for top agents…well, maybe I’ll show you one day what they get to drive on the field.” She slid into the car.

The engine purred to life.

Tony hopped into the passenger side and strapped himself in. “I’ll be thoroughly impressed if you drive this car like it is intended and not like some middle-aged man living out his teenage fantasies.”

Natasha smoothly peeled out from the curb. “Careful, someone might think you’re describing yourself there.”

“Excuse you, I am an excellent driver.”

“Whatever you say.” Natasha accelerated and slid into the next lane, the movement so smooth and perfect, Tony would not have known she had done it if he weren’t sitting in the front seat with a clear view of the car’s movements.

She did it again, gaining sped and weaving in and out of traffic as easily as she breathed.

“Okay, I might be a _little_ impressed.”

“I live for your approval,” Natasha deadpanned.

“Who doesn’t?”

Natasha chuckled and rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a museum.

Tony frowned as Natasha parked. “I know admission fees are ridiculous, but I don’t think anything villainous is going on here, or has SHIELD moved its headquarters again? I admit it, I never would have suspected them to pretend to be a museum, no matter how many old relics they collect.”

Natasha unbuckled herself. “This is our date.” She stepped out of the car.

“Our date?” Tony scrambled for the handle and out of the car. “Did we plan a date today?”

“No, but I looked at your schedule and saw this was the most opportune time.”

“So you lied to Pepper?”

“I did not lie.” Natasha headed up the steps to the museum

“Just omitted the truth.” Tony shook his head, following Natasha. Even as he argued with Natasha though, he couldn’t help but smile. “You are some secret agent, Romanoff.”

“I’ll make it up to her, for now let’s pretend we’re normal people, stake out one of the more popular pieces, and heckle all of the tour guides as they give their speeches.”

Tony dramatically placed a hand over his heart. “You are my soul mate.”

* * *

 Tony white-knuckled the elevator’s rail as he waited for the lift to take him to the same floor as Bucky. His palms sweated and his nerves twitched in panic. He’d just received word from FRIDAY that Bucky had wandered to the Tower’s landing pad and was showing signs of distress. When Tony had first received the message his head was torn between fear and confusion. He feared what Bucky would do in his emotional state, and he was baffled that he was receiving the distress signal and not Natasha or Steve.

As Tony had raced toward the lift, he inquired at Natasha and Steve and learned the two had gone out for the day. He’d also been informed that Natasha had been the one to order FRIDAY to inform Tony about Bucky’s mental health if she or Steve were not present to help the former assassin.

The elevator stopped and Tony took a deep breath as he stepped out. He was probably the worst person you could ask for when it came to comforting ledge jumpers—not that Bucky was one…well, except maybe he was; Tony had no idea. He’d seen Bucky during a few of his rough days, but Natasha and Steve had always been the ones to deal with it. Plus, there hadn’t been ledges involved, and—

Tony internally smacked himself. Even his thoughts were self-centered and asshole-ish.

Tony fished out the Iron Man honing bracelets from his pockets and slapped them on his wrists as he headed out to the landing pad.

He stopped when he didn’t see Bucky.

Ice-cold terror seized Tony’s heart and he stumbled two steps forward. Had he—had Bucky…?

A metal handle gently clamped onto Tony’s wrist.

Tony’s bones jumped in his skin. He looked down to his side and saw Bucky sitting against the wall. His stare was vacant as he looked over the city like a worn-down gargoyle.

Tony exhaled a relieved breath. “Oh buddy, you had me scared there for a moment. Do me a favor and stay away from high places for a while.”

The fingers around his wrist squeezed tighter.

Tony winced at the added pressure.

Bucky’s chest heaved as he sucked in deep breaths. His flesh hand clawed at the ground and he pushed himself closer to the wall.

Tony cursed and dropped to his knees. He reached out to touch Bucky, but stopped himself short. He had no idea what Bucky was seeing right now, and if he startled the man, Tony might find himself repeating his last fall from the tower with The Winter Soldier standing in for Loki.

“Bucky,” Tony spoke softly, but the name did nothing to change the fear that had sowed itself throughout Bucky’s body.

Tony clenched his fist. He’d hated himself for years. However, if anyone had asked what moment in his life he had hated himself that most he would have been torn between the moment he discovered the harm his weapons had done and when Ultron—the world’s first line of defense—became the world’s biggest threat. Now though, seeing Bucky so overcome and so vulnerable, and knowing that even with all his brains he couldn’t do anything, his self-hatred burned hotter than ever. He’d committed so many screws up, destroyed millions of lives, and almost of it was because of his technology—his brain.

Helping Bucky, being a good boyfriend—hell, just being a fucking decent human being—that required no brains or technology. He just needed to be himself and give support and love, and he couldn’t even do that right. It was so basic, and he couldn’t do it. What good was he if he couldn’t help someone he cared about through their trauma?

The metal hand clamped on his wrist trembled.

 _Screw it_ , Tony thought. He might suck at it, but he was at least going to try to get through to Bucky. The hold on his wrist was just loosened enough that he could twist his hand around grasp Bucky’s wrist in return.

Bucky flinched and let go of Tony, but Tony held on tight. “Listen to me. You are James Buchanan Barnes. Your friends call you Bucky, because they have no taste in nicknames; although it does grow on you. Sounds a little cute too. Plus, better than being named after a president considered to be one of the worst in U.S. history. No joke, what were your parents thinking when they named you James Buchanan? Although the Russian connections are a little eerie. Anyway, you are Bucky. You are an avenger, and one of the most kickass ones. You spent seventy-years as a weapon, but now you’re free and spend most of your time being a super hero or acting like a lovable jackass.”

Bucky was still trembling and breathing hard, but he wasn’t trying to pull away from Tony.

Tony plowed on. “You’re Bucky. You speak Russian when you’re angry or flustered. You got in a knife fight with Captain America, and I think you may be one of the few people on earth who Natasha has used her thighs of death attack on and survived.

“You like dancing and flirting. It annoys Steve sometimes, but Natasha is pretty good at settling him down. Plus, I think you like it. Possessive Steve seems to be a kink for you. Embarrassed Steve too. You always walk around shirtless or in a wife beater after Steve has marked you up with hickies, which always gets Steve pink and flustered. Pretty sure Natasha likes it too. In fact, that’s probably why you and Nat are always touching and stuff; you two are trying to rile Steve up. Although, I have seen a few moments between you two that seem weirdly intimate, and not even in a physical sense. Just this weird mental and emotional bond that I can’t explain.”

He was getting off topic. Tony shook his head, looking down at the wrist in his hand. “You’re Bucky. You’re boyfriend is Steve Rogers and your girlfriend is Natasha Romanoff. They are two of the most amazing people in the world, and you’re lucky they love you so much.”

“You’re wrong.”

Tony jumped at Bucky’s rough and strained voice.

Suddenly Bukcy’s hand was surrounding Tony’s wrist again. His fingers squeezed Tony’s wrist, pressing thin, metal plates, against Tony’s flesh. Bucky yanked Tony against him.

A puff of air was knocked out of Tony as his chest knocked into Bucky’s. He leaned back, sliding his hands up the firm contours of Bucky’s chest—the cotton of Bucky’s shirt did little to hide what lay underneath it. Tony had planned to push himself up and away from Bucky, but Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around Tony’s waist and pinned him to Bucky.

“Idiot,” Bucky whispered. He ran his finger through Tony’s hair and guided the genius’ head down so he could rest his chin on Tony’s cranium.

Tony’s brain went haywire. “Uh… I am getting mixed signals here. Was I supposed to do something else to get you out of your head?”

The arm around Tony somehow managed to pull Tony closer, even though he was all but plastered onto Bucky already.

Bucky huffed, and Tony felt Bucky’s chest rise and fall with the action. “Natasha is my girl friend, and Steve is my boyfriend, but you’re missing something.” Bucky pulled his head back then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “You’re my boyfriend too, dumbass.”

“Oh.” Tony squirmed in embarrassment. He knew what it had probably sounded like to Bucky when Tony had left himself out. Tony couldn’t deny that some days when things were rough and he couldn’t shut up the negative voices in his head that made him question and doubt everything, he felt more like an outsider in their foursome. He hadn’t meant anything by his omission though. Steve and Natasha were just so amazing, and it was easy to talk about them. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn’t always so easy for him to talk about himself.

“You know, I am starting to question this relationship. What does it say about me that I let my boyfriend call me ‘idiot’ and ‘dumbass’?”

Bucky nuzzled Tony behind his ear then teasingly nipped his earlobe. “It means that you appreciate my loving honesty and that I keep you grounded.” His flesh hand cupped the back of Tony’s neck, forcing Tony to look him in the eye. “But if anyone else ever calls you those things, you tell me and I will kick their ass, understood?”

The moment of protectiveness caught Tony off guard, and laughter burst from Tony. He tipped his head forward, resting his forehead on Bucky’s. “Oh thank you, my precious knight in shining armor,” he teased. “I don’t know whatever I would do if someone insulted me.”

Bucky’s eyes twinkled with mirth. His hand dropped from Tony’s neck so he could rub soft circles along Tony’s hip. “It’s not about whether you need Natasha, Steve, or me to defend you; it’s about knowing we will, tin man.” He kissed Tony.

It was a simple and chaste kiss. Their noses barely bumped each other, like a shy game of tag. Their lips brushed together for one sweet moment of firm connection before breaking apart. It was so simple, yet Tony felt his insides curling with warmth and delight.

“I have to say, this turned out a lot differently then I expected when I came out here,” Tony mumbled. “You _do_ feel better, right?”

Bucky nodded and pecked Tony’s check. “Yes, but do you mind if we stay out here just a little longer?” The fingers massaging Tony’s hip stopped, and the arm around Tony’s weight flexed with hesitance.

Tony nodded. He cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him again. “Of course. Whatever you need.”

* * *

Dinner, a movie, and drinks, it was such a normal and refreshing date, Tony couldn’t stop himself from grinning the whole way through. Not even the constant requests from strangers to sign autographs and take photos annoyed Tony. Although it was interesting to watch how Bucky and Natasha always managed to sneak off whenever a camera showed up.

He was stunned when Natasha and Bucky gave out autographs—Natasha always refused, and Bucky usually only accepted if a kid was the one asking. However one quick glance at what they were writing had Tony covering his mouth to smother his chuckles. Bucky hastily sketched a buck’s head with its tongue sticking out next to the letter “E”, and Natasha wrote in cursive the name Charlotte then drew a spider dangling from a web off the last letter.

It inspired Tony so much, he stopped signing as Iron Man and just drew Iron Man helmets.

He noticed shortly after that Steve had taken to doodling his shield.

It was ridiculous and childish, and Tony loved every moment of it, which is why, at just before midnight he order everyone in the bar a round of drinks, despite the fact that he had been downing root beer all night. Just because he wasn’t going to drink, didn’t mean others couldn’t. Plus, the cheers that followed the announcement left him thrumming with happiness.

“Do you think if I bought all the alcohol here it would be enough to get you two drunk?” Tony gestured at Bucky and leaned into Steve, his head resting just a tad on Steve’s shoulder.

“Now that is something I would like to see,” Natasha said from her perch. She had seated herself at the bar, her back facing most of the occupants. Bucky stood next to her, his hand hovering protectively and lovingly over her lower back.

Bucky hummed thoughtfully. “It’s not really worth it for Steve. He acts based on his mood.”

“Now what does that mean?” Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder.

The heavy weight of Steve’s arm was warm and comforting, and Tony allowed himself to revel in the feel of it as he finished off his root beer.

Bucky smirked. “Just that. In the past, if you were happy before you drank, you were a happy drunk. If you were angry, you started fights in dark alleys, and I had to save your ass.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Natasha paused to take a sip of her vodka, “if I find any empty bottles of alcohol and Steve has gone missing, I should check dark alley’s first?”

“Only if he was angry beforehand,” Tony corrected.

Steve rolled his eyes. “You make it sound like I started fights every time I got mad.”

“You did!” There was accusation in Bucky’s tone, but his face was lit up with joy.

“Must have been some other skinny, blond, kid from Brooklyn.”

“Don’t lie to me, punk.”

Tony chuckled and set his empty glass of root beer on the bar. “While you two duke this out, I’m going to go use the can.” He ducked out from under Steve’s arm and headed for the restroom.

He got halfway across the bar when three college aged girls swarmed him. He plastered on his showman smile as they cooed and awed over him. His pride preened at the attention, but the rest him just wanted them to stop so he could take care of more urgent matters.

He complimented them and offered to take a few photographs, his plan being that the sooner he took a picture with them the sooner he could excuse himself. His plan backfired when each girl wanted an individual photo, but he smiled through the whole thing. When the last picture was snapped he opened his mouth to excuse himself when one of the girls whipped out a marker and tugged down her shirt, baring her cleavage.

“Please sign them, Iron Man?”

“I’d really hate to ruin something so lovely.” Signing eager fans’ body parts had been fun when he was single, but he was in a committed relationship, and the thought of putting his name on a strangers’ body while in a relationship bothered him.

“Please?” The girl thrust the marker and her chest at Tony.

“Good evening ladies.” Two, strong, muscled arms draped themselves over Tony’s shoulders, and pulled him against a warm body that encompassed his own. Tony sagged against Steve, grateful for his boyfriend’s presence.

Steve rested his chin on Tony’s head as he smiled at the young women.

The girls burst into giggles then proceeded to shower Steve with praises and questions.

The arms draped over Tony’s shoulders lowered until they encircled Tony’s waist.

Tony clasped one of his hands over Steve’s and tilted his head back. Steve used the opportunity to place a kiss against Tony’s stretched neck.

The girls went quiet.

Then erupted into squeals.

“Oh my god, are you two an item?”

“I knew it!”

“Holy! I always thought Captain America had a thing for the Winter Soldier.”

“I thought he was with Black Widow.”

“Wait, I thought the Winter Soldier was with Widow?”

“Are you kidding me? Team Super Husbands all the way.”

Tony sputtered at the couple name. “Super Husbands?”

The girl blinked owlishly at Tony like she couldn’t fathom how Tony could be so confused. “Yeah, like, don’t you two lead the team and stuff? Like, aren’t you two like the mom and dad of the group?”

Heat rose to Tony’s face, and from the corner of his eye he saw Bucky and Natasha smirking into their drinks as they listened in.

Steve snickered into Tony’s hair. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Tony scowled. “I refuse to wear an apron, just so you know.” Tony poked Steve.

Steve grinned and kissed Tony’s temple.

The girl’s cooed.

Tony wiggled in Steve’s arms. “There is a reason why I was heading to the bathroom.”

Steve and the girl’s let him go without any more fuss.

When Tony finished his business he scurried back to his dates for the evening and tucked himself under Steve’s arm, ignoring Bucky and Natasha’s amused looks.

Bucky chuckled. “That was cute, but I still like the fondue story more.”

Steve’s face turned crimson.

Tony frowned. “What about fondue?”

“Nothing.” Steve pecked Tony on the cheek.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. C’mon, Bucky, what’s the—”

Steve smashed his mouth against Tony’s. He grabbed a handful of Tony’s ass and hoisted the genius up until their chests were flushed together.

Tony hummed into the kiss.

He’d ask Bucky about fondue later.

* * *

 Tony had received a cryptic message from FRIDAY that his presence was required in his bedroom and had hurried to see what had the AI concerned, only to find Steve standing at the foot of his bed looking confused and ruffled.

Steve took a step toward Tony. “You’re okay? I got a message from FRIDAY to come up here.”

Tony nodded, closing the distance between him and Steve. He took the bigger man’s hand in his and held it tight. “Same here. Did she tell you what’s going on?”

“We can assure you she didn’t,” Natasha’s voice came from out of nowhere.

Suddenly Tony was knocked backward onto his bed, his legs dangling off the edge. He felt Steve crash land beside him, but he was preoccupied by the fact that Natasha was straddling his waist to turn and look at Steve.

“Bucky?” Steve gasped, and Tony noticed right then that Steve had his own former assassin straddling his lap. “What’s going on?”

“I would think it’s obvious.” Bucky rolled his hips against Steve’s, and Steve inhaled sharply.

Natasha hummed. Her fingernails danced down Tony’s button-down shirt, slowly and effortlessly undoing each button. “Well, maybe not too obvious. Bucky and I have a bit of a competition going on.”

“You do?” Tony resisted the urge to squirm as the feather light graze of Natasha’s nails on his skin sent his nerves tingling.

“What kind of competition?” Steve asked as Bucky slipped his hands under Steve’s shirt, shoving it up so Steve’s abs were on display.

Bucky bent down and nipped at the muscles, drawing delighted shuddery spasms from Steve. “One to see who can get their partner to come the fastest.” His mouth traveled down to the button of Steve’s jeans.

Tony gasped when he felt Natasha’s fingers slid down his zipper, then come back up to tease at the button. “The second competition to see who can make their partner come the hardest.”

Bucky popped open the button on Steve’s pants with his teeth, “And a third one to see who can make their partner orgasm the most.” Bucky swooped down nipped at the juncture of Steve’s jaw and neck.

Steve groaned.

Tony’s mouth went dry. Natasha leaned to run her hands down Tony’s chest and the movement caused her to rub against his cock.

Tony finally squirmed. He reached up to touch Natasha, only to have her pin his hands down.

“B-but,” Tony screwed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the very important fact that his brain was trying to tell him. “But it’s not fair. With the super serum, Steve has a shorter recovery time. Even—“ Natasha circled her hips and Tony bucked. “Even if you take into consideration that Natasha’s anatomy allows her multiple orgasms and therefore she and I could just switch, it’s is still an uneven competi—” Tony groaned as Natasha tugged on his cock through his boxers and worked on leaving a hicky just above his collar bone.

Bucky snickered. “Looks like you’re not doing a good job if he’s still making complete sentences.”

Bucky turned Steve’s face toward him and kissed Steve deeply. Steve’s hand twitched and he tried to touch Bucky. Bucky broke the kiss and pushed Steve down, smirking. “No touching you two.” He slid down Steve’s legs, pulling Steve’s pants and boxers down.

Steve’s dick stood at attention.

“Tony does have a point though.” Natasha copied Bucky, her movements far more slow and purposeful.

Bucky hummed in agreement. “I guess he does.” He lowered his head so his breath ghosted along Steve’s shaft, but pinned his eyes on Tony. He grinned lecherously then turned to Natasha. “Guess we’ll just have to switch after round two, and see how many times I can use him get an orgasm.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath at the mental image.

Bucky delighted in the sound, and said to Natasha, “Warm him up for me?”

Natasha chuckled, hands gripping Tony’s thighs and spreading them apart as she hovered over Tony. “As long as you warm up Steve for me.” Her words tickled Tony’s cock, and he felt himself harden in anticipation.

“Deal,” Bucky answered.

Bucky and Natasha dove onto their partners at once, and Steve and Tony’s gasps of pleasure bled together.

* * *

The mattress sunk as weight settled on it.

Tony groaned and buried his face in the mattress. His muscles were loose and his skin sensitive where hickies had been sucked and nipped into his skin. He was deliciously warm, and he snuggled into the body behind him, enjoying how the metal arm flexed around him. Bucky nosed along his neck, his hot breath tickling Tony.

It all felt perfect, until Tony’s fingers curled around the sheets and he realized there should be at least one other body next to him, based his position when he’d gone to sleep.

Tony’s fingers twitched and he reached out, seeking the warmth and comfort of the second body.

A hand caught his and squeezed.

Tony slowly peeled his eyes open.

Steve was clasping his hand and seated on the edge of bed. He was decked out in his combat gear.

Natasha stood a few feet away, holstering her gun.

“Got a mission,” Steve explained.

Bucky’s arm squeezed Tony, his chest rising and falling with a heavy sigh. “Any time frame?”

If Tony were more awake he would have been startled that Bucky was awake, but as it was, he just closed his eyes and let himself relax. “Call in sick,” he mumbled.

Steve chuckled and leaned down to peck Tony on the cheek then kiss Bucky. “Can’t. Keep each other safe.”

“Ditto,” Bucky said. He pulled Steve in for a second goodbye kiss then let Steve go.

Steve took a step back and Natasha came forward. She brushed a stray hair from Bucky’s face then kissed him.

“Try not to build any murder bots while we’re gone,” Natasha said as she pressed her lips to Tony’s.

Tony grumbled, but kissed back, enjoying the feel of her soft and full lips on his.

Steve and Natasha soon departed, and Tony just lay in bed with Bucky.

Even though he was relaxed and tired, Tony could not find sleep. With a wistful sigh, he scooted away from Bucky and pushed himself up.

Or at least he tried to.

Bucky dragged Tony down to the mattress and rolled on top of him, snuggling Tony like he was the last teddy bear in the universe. “Sleep.”

“But I don’t wanna.”

“Sleep.”

Tony huffed and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I thought super soldiers didn’t need that much sleep.”

“I don’t.” Bucky lifted his head so he could glare at Tony. “You do.”

“Tell that to my brain. It won’t shut up.” Tony flopped his head on the pillows, giving up on the idea that he’d escape his bed any time soon.

Bucky hummed thoughtfully then pushed himself up so his arms braced him on either side of Tony. He spoke in a deep voice filled with promise, “How about we practice for when Steve and Natasha get back? I’m sure that will quiet those thoughts of yours.”

Tony shuddered with excitement and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. He drew Bucky closer. “You know, I think that might just work.”

“Good.” Bucky dove in and Tony rushed to meet him.

Later, as Tony sunk back into dreamland, he smiled to himself. He was excited to show Natasha and Steve just how much practice Bucky and he had gotten in while the two were gone.

He was positive the two would appreciate the show immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
